Wielka Gruzja
Państwo istniejące w okresie od III wieku do VIII wieku. Niestety część ludzi na świecie, nie wie o tym, że te państwo kiedykolwiek istniało, a druga część uważa, że jest za mało dowodów. Historia Na terenach Gruzji do schyłku III wieku panowało Królestwo Armenii. Po podboju tego państwa przez Persów, powstało kilka państw Gruzińskich, które zjednoczyły się w 298 roku. W 314 roku władzę w Gruzji przejął Kazaiszwiloni I, który podbił prawie cały Kaukaz. W 322 przyjął chrzest i rok później ogłosił się królem. Po 13 latach władzę przejął jego syn Matraiszwili I, który zajął tereny obecnej Rosji aż do Rostowa nad Donem. On ogłosił Tbilisi stolicą Gruzji, którą dotychczas była Suchumi. W 361 roku Matraiszwili I umarł. Królem na 2 lata został jego brat Tartoisz, który w państwie nic zbyt ważnego nie zrobił. Po nim na tronie zasiadł Kazaiszwiloni II później nazwany Wielkim. W 366 roku Gruzję zaatakowała Persja. Wojna Gruzji z Persją Persowie w czasie tej wojny do 367 roku przeważali i dotarli pod samo Tbilisi, jednak miasta nie udało się zdobyć. Gruzini walczyli do ostatniej krwi w obronie stolicy i udało się im. Potem nastąpiła kontrofensywa wojsk gruzińskich. Wojska Gruzińskie wdarły się głęboko w terytorium Persji i na początku 369 roku dotarły do stolicy Persji. Po 4 miesiącach udało się stolicę zdobyć. Persja skapitulowała i musiała się zrzec części ziem północno-zachodnich. Podboje Kazaiszwiloniego Po zdobyciu terenów, dla Gruzinów otworzył się dostęp dla Anatolii. Wówczas panowało tam Cesarstwo Rzymskie będące dość osłabione przez najazdy barbarzyńców. Gruzini to wykorzystali i w 375 roku Kazaiszwiloni II zaatakował Cesarstwo. Wojna trwała niedługo i Gruzini zdobyli większość północno-wschodnich terenów Anatolii. W 380 roku Kazaiszwili zdobył Krym, a w 383 roku tereny wokół obecnego Doniecka. W 386 roku Kazaiszwilioni II umarł. W 388 roku jego syn Magraiszwili ogłosił go Wielkim. Złoty wiek Gruzji Magraiszwili był królem dość pokojowym i nie wypowiadał za dużo wojen. Nie zdobył też jakiejś oszałamiającej ilości terytorium, ale bardziej zajął się mieszkańcami. M.in Obniżył podatki i dał chłopom większe swobody. W 406 roku Magraiszwili podbił jedynie tereny do obecnego Wołgogradu. W 410 roku królem został jego bratanek, Badaiszwilow. On już w 412 roku zaatakował Anatolię i zajął prawie większość obecnych wschodnich terenów Turcji. W 419 roku zaatakował Persję jednak z skutkiem innym od zamierzonego. Wojna skończyła się w 420 roku i Persowie zgarnęli połowę zagarniętych przez Gruzję w 369 roku. Badaiszwilow pomyślał nad znowocześnieniem armii, bo obecna jest na początku IV wieku. Do 426 roku armia była dużo nowocześniejsza i bardzo podobna do Rzymskiej armii. W 430 roku król zaatakował ponownie Persję i udało mu się odzyskać wcześniej utracone ziemie. W 432 roku znowu zaatakował Anatolię i poległ w bitwie pod Ankarą. Jego syn był za młody, więc tymczasowym królem został jego brat (nie wiadomo jak się nazywał) i to on dokończył wojnę, w której zgarnął tereny Anatolii do Ankary (nie wliczając Ankary). W 438 roku syn Badaiszwilowa, Kaszmilow przejął koronę. Kaszmil, jak na niego mówiono, skupił się bardziej na Percji, bo w niej widział większe zagrożenie. W 444 roku umocnił fortyfikację większych miast w Gruzji. W 446 roku król zajął tereny do obecnego północnego Iraku i Syrii. W 447 roku ogłosił, że Królestwo Gruzji zmienia nazwę na Wielka Gruzja. W 450 roku Kaszmilow umarł i następcą został jego młodszy brat Dabiszow. On panował tylko 2 lata i według legendy został trafiony piorunem. Skończyła się wówczas dynastia Kazaiszwilów. Królem został przyjaciel Kaszmilowa, Toszmiwili. On bardziej skupiał się na obronie niż na ataku, więc za dużo wypraw wojennych nie prowadził. W 461 Wielką Gruzję zaatakowała ponownie Persja, jednak Gruzini okazali się lepsi i zajęli tereny do obecnego miasta Rascht. W 468 roku król wyruszył na wyprawę do państwa Lechitów zwanego Wielką Lechią. Skutkiem tego w 469 był sojusz Wielkiej Lechii i Wielkiej Gruzji. W 472 roku Toszmiwili umarł. Jego następcą nie wadomo kto został, ale prawdopodobnie to był jego syn, lecz nie ma informacji jak się nazywał. Wiadomo, że panował najkrócej w historii, bo aż 2 tygodnie. Po 2 tygodniach od zajęcia przez niego tronu wybuchł bunt w Gruzji pod przewodnictwem brata Toszmiwilego - Janiszewa. Syn byłego króla został otruty chlebem i umarł. Królem został właśnie Janiszew, jednak też długo sobie nie porządził i w 474 roku umarł. Królem został jeden z synów ówczesnego władcy Wielkiej Lechii, Hargow. Król zaraz po upadku Zachodniego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego w 476 roku zaatakował Wschodnie Cesarstwo i dotarł pod sam Konstantynopol, jednak go nie zdobył. Zdobył jednak całą Anatolię. W 480 roku zajął Cypr, a w 481 roku zachodnie tereny obecnej Syrii. W 483 roku Hargow umarł i jego następcą został Troimilow. Ten król zapisał się na kartach historii jako najgorszy król Wielkiej Gruzji. W 486 roku wypowiedział wojnę Bizancjum i ją przegrał tracąc prawie całą Anatolię. W 490 roku Gruzję zaatakowała Persja i odbiła tereny sprzed 369 roku. W 491 roku król został zabity spiskiem i jego następcą został spiskowiec, Fraitszowili. On zmodernizował armię i w 494 roku wypowiedział wojnę Persji i odbijając ziemię utraconą przez Troimilowa. W 497 roku odbił większość Anatolii, a w 499 roku zajął tereny linii brzegowej obecnego Kazachstanu. W 502 roku wyruszył na kolejną wyprawę do Bizancjum i zdobył całą Anatolię. W 502 roku zajął Rodos, Kretę i Cyklady. W 504 roku zajął większość obecnej Syrii i część Iraku. W 507 roku Fraitszowili umarł. Początek VI wieku VI Wiek nie był zbyt dobrym wiekiem dla Gruzji. Przez 2 lata w Gruzji panowało bezkrólewie co wykorzystała Persja podbijając wschodnią Anatolię i prawie cały zajmowany przez Gruzję teren Iraku. W 509 roku Królem został Baczaszwili. Ten król już w 512 roku zaatakował Persję, jednak bezskutecznie i stracił część Syrii. Król wyciągnął z tej wojny wnioski i już rok później zaatakował południową Grecję i ją zajął. Po tym sukcesie Bacza stworzył plan ataku na Persję mający ją doszczętnie osłabić. W 516 roku ponownie Gruzja zaatakowała Persję. Wojna trwała aż 4 lata. Gruzini ją wygrali rujnując doszczętnie Persję. Gruzini zajęli całą Syrię, Irak, tereny Persji do obecnego Teheranu, Liban i Palestynę. Król przez dłuższy czas nie prowadził żadnych wypraw wojennych. W 532 roku odbył swoją ostatnią wyprawę wojenną, zdobywając Ateny. W 535 roku Bacza umarł. Chaos Baczaszwili podzielił Wielką Gruzję pomiędzy swoich 4 synów: Troczimim, Kargowi, Caszwilowi i Lertaniszowi, który został głównym władcą Gruzji. Troczimi dostał Grecję i zachodnią Anatolię, Kargow Wschodnią Anatolię, Syrię, Irak, Liban i Palestynę, Caszwil północne tereny Gruzji od Soczi wzwyż, a Lertaniszow zajął Kaukaz. Już w 537 roku Caszwil umarł i w testamencie powierzył swoje ziemie Lertaniszowi. W 540 roku między Troczimim a Kargiem wybuchła wojna. Troczimi zawarł sojusz z Persją, a Kargow z Bizancjum. W czasie wojny wybuchł bunt chłopów i szybko opanowali środkową część Anatolii. Potem nieoczekiwanie w 543 roku Lertaniszow zaatakował Kargowa. W 545 roku Kargow został zabity, jednak chłopi wciąż zajmowali tereny środkowej Anatolii i wojna domowa wciąż trwała. Chłopom zaproponowano więcej ziem i większe swobody na co oni się zgodzili. W 547 roku sytuacja w Gruzji nie była stabilna co wykorzystało Bizancjum, które zaatakowało tereny Grecji należące do Troczimiego i ją zajęli. W 549 roku Lertaniszow umarł i władcą został Troczimi. Król miał bardzo trudne zadanie, musiał ustabilizować kraj, a każde państwo mogło by Gruzję zaatakować. Troczimi postanowił poprawić relacje z sąsiadami co by mu pozwoliło ustabilizować kraj. Udało mu się poprawić relację z sąsiadami. W 557 roku umarł, mając nadzieję, że jego syn będzie rządził tak samo jak on. Niestety się mylił. Syn Troczimiego, Banliczow był jednym z najgorszych władców w historii Gruzji. W 560 roku zaatakował nieoczekiwanie zaatakował Bizancjum w celu odzyskania Grecji, jednak wszystko poszło po nie jego myśli. Utracił Zachodnią Anatolię, Kretę, Rodos, Cyklady i Cypr. W 563 roku pokłócił się z władcą Wielkiej Lechii i zerwał z nią sojusz. W 566 roku Persja widząc okazję zaatakowała Wielką Gruzję odzyskując większość starych terenów, Palestynę i Liban. W 568 roku król popełnił samobójstwo. Przez 4 lata panowało bezkrólewie co wykorzystała znowu Persja odzyskując większość Iraku i Syrii oraz Wielka Lechia, zgarniając Krym i tereny do Rostowa nad Donem. W 572 roku królem został Bortanilow nazwany później odnowicielem. W 573 roku odnowił armię, a w 574 gospodarkę. W 577 roku rozpoczął odnawianie murów obronnych miast. W 581 roku mury we wszystkich miastach zostały odnowione. W 582 roku rozpoczął odzyskiwanie ziem. Zaatakował Bizancjum i odzyskał Zachodnią Anatolię. W 584 roku zaatakował Persję i odzyskał Syrię, Liban, Palestynę i część Iraku. W 586 roku pogodził się z władcą Wielkiej Lechii i odzyskał Krym oraz część terytorium zagrabionego w okresie bezkrólewia. W 590 roku odzyskał Cypr, a w 592 roku zdobył zachodni Kazachstan. W 596 roku Bortanilow umarł. Po śmierci został ogłoszony przez mieszkańców Odnowicielem. Był prawdopodobnie najbardziej lubianym królem w historii Wielkiej Gruzji. Niestety potem było już tylko gorzej... Upadek Gruzji Królem Gruzji został syn Bortanilowa - Nabrotilow. Nabrotilow był takim sobie królem. Niczego nie podbił i stracił jedynie Cypr w 602 roku. W 607 roku umarł. Następcą Nabrotilowa został Kahjoniszew. Kahjoniszewowi udało się odzyskać Cypr w 609 roku, a w 614 roku odzyskał Rodos i Kretę. W 618 roku utracił Zachodni Kazachstan. W 622 roku rozpoczęła się ekspansja Arabska co za skutkowało tym, że w 626 roku Arabowie zaatakowali Gruzję w celu zdobycia Palestyny i Libanu, co im się udało. W 628 roku Kahjoniszew umarł, a jego następcą został Barnow. W 633 roku Arabowie ponownie zaatakowali Gruzję i zdobyli Syrię oraz Irak. W 636 roku, wykorzystując osłabienie Gruzji, Bizancjum zgarnęło sobie większość Anatolii, Kretę oraz Rodos. W 639 Barnow umarł i przez rok Gruzji panowało bezkrólewie co wykorzystali Arabowie i zajęli resztę Anatolii. W 640 roku królem został Gosznilow i on starał się odbudować zrujnowane państwo. W 641 roku zaatakował Arabów, odzyskując część Anatolii, jednak tracąc tereny Persji. W 644 roku Gruzja i Arabowie zawrzeli pakt o nieagresji na 12 lat. Gosznilow odbudował fortyfikacje i zmodernizował armię. W 647 roku odzyskał Zachodni Kazachstan. W 651 roku Gosznilow umarł. Następcą został Fraszniklow. W 653 roku król zawarł sojusz anty-Arabski z Wielką Lechią. Kiedy w 657 roku Arabowie zaatakowali Gruzję, Lechia jej nie pomogła co wnerwiło Fraszniklowa. Arabowie dotarli pod samo Tbilisi, ale nie udało im się go zdobyć. W 658 roku Gruzja i Arabowie zawarli pokój. Gruzja musiała oddać Anatolię oraz obecne tereny Armenii i Azerbejdżanu. W 660 roku Fraszniklow umarł, jego następcą został Polszniklow. Polszniklow zawarł z Arabami pakt o nieagresji na 20 lat i to jedyne co zrobił. Umarł w 672 roku. Królem został Jartosz. Za jego panowania na obecnych terenach Azerbejdżanu i Armenii wybuchł bunt anty-Arabski, który on zaczął wspierać. Król złamał pakt o nieagresji z Arabami i skutecznie odzyskał Armenię, Azerbejdżan i część Anatolii. W 679 zaatakował Bizancjum w celu odzyskania Anatolii, jednak bezskutecznie. W 680 roku Gruzja straciła Krym na rzecz Wielkiej Lechii. W 684 roku Arabowie zaatakowali Gruzję w celu odzyskania ziem, jednak bez skutku. W 689 roku Jartosz umarł. Królem został Kartosz. On w 691 roku zniósł nazwę Wielka Gruzja i zmienił ją na Królestwo Gruzji, wiedząc, że Wielka jest tylko z nazwy. Król przeprowadzał dużo reform, ale w 693 roku Arabowie ponownie zaatakowali Gruzję, czego Kartosz się nie spodziewał. Gruzja straciła Anatolię i południową część Armenii i Azerbejdżanu. W 696 roku Wielka Lechia zaatakowała Gruzję i zdobyła tereny do gór Kaukazu. W 698 roku Kartosz umarł. Następcą został jego brat Bartosz. On utracił w 700 roku Zachodni Kazachstan. W 703 roku Arabowie ponownie zaatakowali Gruzję. Do wojny w 704 roku dołączyła Wielka Lechia. W 705 roku wojska Lechickie i Arabskie dotarły pod Tbilisi. W sierpniu 705 roku Tbilisi zostało zdobyte, a król Bartosz zabity. Gruzja przestała istnieć. Tereny te zostały podzielone pomiędzy Wielką Lechię i Arabów. Dalsza historia 70 lat po utraceniu niepodległości przez Gruzję wybuchł bunt anty-Arabski mający na celu odzyskanie niepodległości przez Gruzję, jednak on nie przyniósł zamierzonego skutku. Pod koniec IX wieku Arabowie zostali wyparci z Kaukazu, ale o tym możecie sobie przeczytać na Wikipedii, ale nie czytajcie tego co jest przed wyparciem Arabów z Kaukazu, bo to KŁAMSTWO. Dowody istnienia Jest mało dowodów na istnienie Wielkiej Gruzji, ale jednak są. Oto kilka z nich: * W 2017 roku w okolicach Tbilisi odnaleziono monety datowane na 470 rok. Nie wiadomo do kogo należały, bo nie były podobne do żadnych monet z Persji, czy Bizancjum i innych narodów. Prawdopodobnie była to moneta Gruzińska. * W 1993 roku w Ankarze odnaleziono mapę Europy, gdzie na terytorium mniej więcej z 450 roku pisało untium Gorgia. Prawdopodobnie chodziło o untium Georgia, czyli Wielka Gruzja. * W kronikach Gruzińskich z XIII wieku znajduje się wiele informacji na temat historii Gruzji od IV do VI wieku. Osoby uznające Wielką Gruzję * Wszyscy Gruzini * Grochu * 1/4 mieszkańców Armenii i Azerbejdżanu * Część Kazachów * 5% populacji Polski * Palestyńczycy